Rule the World
by Cookiepaw
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song 'Rule the World' by Take That. The main pairing is RemusxSirius, with a bit of JamesxLily thrown in.


**Sirius and Remus**** - Rule the World **

**You light the skies, up above me  
A star, so bright,**

Remus and Sirius stand together at the top of the Astronomy tower, staring at the starry sky above them. Remus heaves a heavy sigh, and Sirius turns to him.

"What's wrong, Remus?" he asks.

"I can't find Sirius tonight," Remus explains.

"Hey, you don't need to find the star," says his boyfriend, "because Sirius is right here next to you."

Remus lets his head fall onto Sirius's warm shoulder, and the taller boy wraps his arms around the werewolf, keeping him safe.

**you blind me, yeah   
Don't close your eyes**

Remus's eyelids close slowly, and Sirius lowers him to the ground, to rest in his lap. Remus, half asleep, clings onto Sirius's waist, and Sirius strokes his lover's soft hair, still watching the skies.

Soon he tires, and falls asleep as well, on the stone balcony of the tower.

**  
Don't fade away, don't fade away-**

When they wake, it is morning, and the stars have faded in the mid-blue sky. Remus gets up first, and stands by the wall again, looking out across the grounds. It's a chilly morning, but the night was colder, so he's used to it. A small moan makes him turn around. It's Sirius, groaning, waking up.

"Oh, the stars are gone," he complains, raising himself to a sitting position.****

Oh 

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me now  
We can rule the world-

The next night, they're up there again, watching the heavens. Their hands are clasped and they stand, shoulder to shoulder. A shooting star rushes above them, and disappears into the horizon.

"Imagine riding on that thing," says Sirius.

"You couldn't," Remus tells him. "It's physically impossible."

"Remus, for once, stop using your knowledge and be creative," Sirius says. They peer out to the spot where the star disappeared, feeling that they are at the top of the world.

**  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-  
**

"I wish I could stay here forever," sighs Remus.

"Hey, in your imagination, we can," Sirius tells him softly, stroking his cheek. "Whether we come here again or not, we'll once have been here."

**  
If walls break down, I will comfort you **

_Remus stands in Godric's Hollow, staring in shock at the destroyed house in front of him. Sirius had left to find Peter, but Remus couldn't bring himself to come, and Hagrid took Harry away a while ago. __Remus is alone._

_It's been an hour since Sirius has left. Surely he's managed to inform the Aurors about Peter by now. _

_Remus remembers the time they were standing atop the Astronomy tower together, and pictures the scene clearly. Even if they are not there today, he tells himself, they will always be there together in his imagination._

**  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you **

A silent tear trickles down Remus's cheek, and Sirius wipes it off, asking, "What's wrong, Remey?"

"One day we'll both be gone from this world," said Remus. "With Voldemort at large, that could happen soon."

"Don't worry, Remus," Sirius says, and he plants a chaste kiss on the lycanthrope's lips. "I'll always be there for you."

**  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now  
**

_Remus stands alone at the highest point on the Astronomy tower, where he and Sirius used to go to stargaze. He is taking his last look at the sky above Hogwarts, before he has to leave and never return. But he feels happy._

_Harry has done a good job. He's saved Sirius from the dementors, and now Remus's lover is free. Remus doesn't know where Sirius is, but they're still together, never to leave each other._

**  
Oh **

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you **stay with me now  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world-**

Ooooooooh

All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you 

"I love you, Sirius," murmurs Remus, kissing Sirius's soft lips and clinging on. Sirius kisses back. Neither of them ever want to let go.

**  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
**

"_I love you, Sirius," Remus whispers, watching the starlit sky outside Grimmauld Place. He finds the one he wants: Sirius. It's twinkling happily, shining down from the heavens, and Remus has a feeling that Sirius is there, watching over him._

**  
Ooooooooh **

Yeah you and me we can ride on a** star  
If you stay with me now  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world **

"What are you two doing up here?" asks James's voice, breaking into their kiss. They tear apart, and Sirius looks livid.

"What does it look like, James?" he snaps, but then Lily emerges from behind James.

"You two carry on," she says. "We'll mind our own business."

She sits on the wall a few feet away from the other two, and James follows, and soon there are two couples up on the Astronomy tower, feeling as if they rule Hogwarts.****

All the stars are coming out tonight (oooooooh)  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you-  


Sirius and Remus run through the grounds, hand in hand, and it seems so romantic. Sirius trips over a stone and lands in the grass, Remus next to him. They laugh, so young and happy, and they can see the stars again, the sky lit as well by the waxing gibbous moon.

**  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you-  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you,for you- **

_Remus and Sirius are together again, at the Hogwarts Astronomy tower, stargazing. They're young again, and this time, they can stay there forever. _


End file.
